


Morning Calls

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Porn without Plot





	Morning Calls

Bobby was sleeping peacefully when he feels a weight on the right side of his bed, he stirred a bit and open one of his eye to see who dared to disturb him.

 

"Baby" Bobby asked groggily.

 

"Good morning hyung" Junhoe said as he types in his phone with one hand and the other one is carressing Bobby's thigh.

 

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked as he shifted his body so he could look at Junhoe properly. Afte Bobby shifted, Junhoe then slowly sits on top of Bobby's thighs and continues typing on his phone. "Are you about to do something or are you just going to use your phone" 

 

Junhoe rolled his eyes at the statement "Hanbin hyung is just being clingy, asking about our activities this day off" He said as he puts his phone down at the bed and started to massaged Bobby's thighs "Well I'm kinda in the mood to do something, unless you're too sleepy" Junhoe said as he licks his lips at the sight of Bobby's morning wood.

 

Bobby chuckled at his boyfriend "Ever the early riser" the he pulls Junhoe down for a kiss, tasting and exploring each other's mouth lazily. It's just the mmorning and they have al day, Bobby want's to take his time worshipping Junhoe's body.

 

Their mouths and tongues danced together lazily, their hands carressing each other softly. Bobby flips them trapping Junhoe under him making Junhoe giggle in excitement. They discarded their clothes as Bobby trails kisses down to Junhoes abs, softly bitting and licking it.

 

Soft moans can be heard in Bobby's bedroom, good thing they're the only ones left in the dorm. Bobby doesn't like other people hearing Junhoe's sinfu moans, it's only for his ears to hear.

 

Bobby grabs the lube from his bedside cabinet and started teasing Junhoe's hole. Junhoe was watching him, bitting his lower lip as he slowly pumps his shaft.

 

When the second finger enters, Bobby pushed them deeper in to Junhoe purposely hitting his prostate "Fuck hyung there.. keep doing it" Junhow was now clutching the sheets under him opening his legs wider to give more access to Bobby "deeper hyung" Junhoe was panting really hard now, beads of sweat starts dripping down on his forehead.

 

When Bobby deemed that Junhoe is ready, he slowly entered him until he's fully sheathed in him. He starts rubbing conforting circles on Junhoe's hips to make the younger relax. "Baby you good?" He asked as he fixed a stay bangs on Junhoe's forehead.

 

Junhoe nodded and started moving his hips up making them both groan in pleasure, then Bobby started doing slow but deep thrusts.

 

"D-daddy" Junhoe gasps as Bobby keeps hitting his prostate "f-feels s-o good ngg"

"You like that baby?" Bonny whispered as he he keeps thrusting, he then grabs Junhoe's hands and pins them above his head. "FUCK- baby you feel so good"

 

The once quiet dorm was now filled with moans and gasps as the two occupants proceeds with their activities.

 

Junhoe was now on top of Bobby riding him, the older's hands gripping his hips as he guides him. Bobby was also busy playing with Junhoe's chest, giving it small bites or licking his nipple.

 

This is what they like, taking their time to get intoxicated with each other.

Their moment was interrupted when Junhoe's phone beside them started ringing. Junhoe could care less as he was busy riding Bobby but his phone keeps ringing.

 

"Fu- it's Hanbin" Bobby said as he looked at the phone "shi-it he's not going to stop" then Bobby got an idea "answer it" he said as he stopped Junhoe.

"What? You want to what?" Junhoe asked in surprise "Hyung you know we're busy right?" He said as he gestured to their bodies.

"Come on it'll be fun" Bobby said as he flips them without pulling out from Junhoe

"Ahhh fuck hyung" Junhoe then grabs his ringing phone "you're nasty" he commented

"You love it tho" Bobby said as he moved one of Junhoe's leg hooking it up on his shoulder then started kissing it.

Junhoe rolled his eyes before answering the phone "yes Hanbin hyung"

 

 _"Junhoe how are you guys doing there?_ " Hanbin said from the other

  
  
"Were good hyung, we just woke u-up" Junhoe gasps at the end of his sentence when Bobby starts moving again.  
  
  
" _Ohh that's great! I'll be coming home tomorrow morning"_  
  
"Junhoe are you okay?? You're breathing little hard" Hanbin asked  
  
"A-h no hy-ung...I-Im good. J-just did a little ji-fuc jiujitsu with Bobby hyung" Junhoe was suppressing the little gasps that's coming out from his mouth.  
  
_"Oh! You guys had training?? Well you guys should take a rest after... Junhoe what's that sound?"_ Hanbin wa snow getting suspicious of the sounds he's hearing.  
  
  
Then Bobby changed his angle as he thrusts deeper hitting Junhoe's prostate spot on.  
  
  
"FUCKKKK" Junhoe moaned  
  
  
_"WTF Junhoe are you and Bobby.. wthh you nasties You-_ "  
  
  
"Sorry hyung bye" Junhoe said as he immediately turns off the call

 

Junhoe throws his phone off the bed, then hooks his hands on Bobby's neck.

 

Bobby was now thrusting to Junhoe frantically "fuck babe so tight hhh" Bobny said then captures Junhoe's mouth into a heated kiss. 

 

Junhoe opes his legs wider for more access "I'm.. I'm almost- ahhhhh fuck" he couldn't complete his sentence as Bobby started pumping his sensitive dick.

 

After a few more pumps Junhoe reached his climax while chanting Bobby's name into the air. Not too soon Bobby follows filling Junhoe with his seeds.

 

Bobby pulls out and watched his cum drips out from Junhoe's abused hole.

 

He cleans himself at the bathroom and brings a towel to clean Junhoe up.

 

 

"Hyung" Junhoe said as he cuddles Bobby.

 

"Let's sleep again okay" Bobby said as he kissed Junhoe's forehead and covers them with a new blanket.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Junhoe and Bobby were eating breakfast when they heard loud footsteps coming towards them, it was Hanbin clearly just got back from his trip.

 

 

"I hate you guys, I need to bleach my ears and mind" Hanbin whined

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my brainfarts


End file.
